


【佐鸣】骨骼

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	【佐鸣】骨骼

鸣人的专注力称不上奇佳，在做爱的时候时常走神，盯着友人的那具骨骼看，眼神迷蒙，蓝色的双目溢出雾，眼睛是棉布制品，总有眼泪涌出来。因此他不能算有天赋的能者，能者往往拥有令人惊奇的专心和耐心，而鸣人并不，他连被操也会走神，每当他的眼神迷蒙，蓝色的双目溢出雾，那个操他的友人，宇智波佐助就会知道他又在跑神。  
但他的叫床大概率是天赋异禀，想要忍耐，但是无法忍耐，于是发出闷闷的痛哼，偶尔带着呜咽。因为大声的呻吟不是鸣人的风格，好像到了床上他就无法适应，将声带死死地按回出生的地方，靠小腹的抽紧和腰部的摆动说话，而那里十次有九次会被佐助握住，等到他们双双高潮，佐助撤离手掌，他会看到他的手指在他的腰上成像，红色的，带着清晰的痕迹，好像把佐助的骨骼也印上去。  
说到手，也许鸣人在做爱的时候看到的是佐助的手，他对此应该有特殊的癖好，就像他有各种各样的依恋症状，无法被治疗，恋旧，恋乡，或者其他的病，现在他爱上了宇智波佐助的骨骼，手指的骨骼，那两个大了他的手整整一圈的掌，它们自发地，由某种浅薄的施虐欲和掌控欲落在鸣人的身体上。他的脖子，腰，更多是臀部，那些部位会留下佐助手的影像，如果要说整个忍界有什么人可以保存一个人完整的骨骼，去找他的爱人，他床上最合拍的伴侣，看看他们的身体吧，爱的容器，情欲的镜头。  
现在，佐助握住他的腰，把他，这个与他共存了长达十几年的灵魂，包裹在外的肉体按在了地上。漩涡宅的地板，没有人修缮过，所以也没有人知道当一场激烈的交融发生在此处，被摁在地上的人会有怎样讶异的痛呼。佐助冷漠地审视，用力且如他所愿地撞进鸣人的身体，无视他体内的挽留绝无怜悯地抽走，听见他为舒爽和疼痛一起发出嘶哑的震动，看见他紧紧咬住嘴唇不让丢人的呻吟走漏风声。  
上一场性爱中的宇智波佐助也许会因此羞辱他，因为他总是在做爱上表现出不符合他性格的保守和胆怯，但他表里不一，他的热情写在他的小腿肚和蜷缩的脚趾上，他勾紧佐助的背向下挤压，用足的骨骼感受佐助的骨骼；他的热情还写在他们因为痴缠而不断发出水声的交合处，那才是让漩涡鸣人真正羞愧的来源，那里柔软又无辜，碰撞不出激烈的水花，却因为友人的阴茎的反复进入而听见浪荡的微响。  
他第二次走神，半眯着眼，目光投向佐助下垂的发梢，在晃动的发丝的背后是他的轮回眼，那双用以捕捉世界的静与动的罗网，而现在他才是在劫难逃的猎物，轮回眼同是骨骼，因为它曾经赐予了许多东西，世界上恶意的死亡，善良的谋生，轮回眼的上下有包裹着它的眉骨，还有颧骨坚挺的栋梁，鸣人对性的需求渴望就驻在这里。  
佐助用手拉扯鸣人的乳尖，灵活的大拇指摁压深色的乳晕，他的神态轻蔑但绝不是毫无尊重，长久以来他掌握着鸣人在性爱上的癖好就像了解他自己本身，他知道怎样的方式可以让鸣人感觉到他一面在被羞辱，一面在被爱。  
手常常替佐助传达他的轻蔑和尊重，他们十七岁的烈火就从指骨迸发，碾磨鸣人的乳头，让他发出小动物般低低的呜咽而不至于彻底失声哭叫，他掌握着鸣人崩溃和鲜活的底线，推拉他进入一个神奇的领地，他乱遭的金发和蒙雾的蓝色眼睛就是最好的钥匙。  
鸣人意乱情迷地握住佐助左手的义肢，引导他的手来到自己另一侧的乳尖，羞耻的哀求就悬在嘴边，他全身泛红地乞讨一场深刻的性爱，现在就是最好的时机。他嘴唇打颤，最终哆哆嗦嗦地吐出急迫的请求，携着呜咽和爽到极致时才会发出的哼吟，使用佐助的手抚摸他自己，看着那构成他友人的骨骼的、白而无坚不摧的，曾经握过武器、但现在拉扯自己乳头的手：漩涡鸣人只是看着佐助的手以高高在上的态度抚摸他就能达到最完整的高潮。

FIN


End file.
